


Exiled

by cheshireree (shyfoxes)



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lovers Spats, M/M, Making Up, Mario Kart, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/cheshireree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rinchansanmatsuoka prompted: 062:"I beat you at Mario Kart and now you're banishing me to the couch for the night?” Sourin where ssk wins</p><p>Rin is a sore loser and Sousuke pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exiled

There were certain things Sousuke had learned about Matsuokas over the years, having been welcomed into their family. Though, forcefully dragged into it wasn’t a bad assumption either.

The first was that Matsuokas ran hot – they never did anything half-assed, and never liked anything without near obsessive commitment. The second was that they were moved easily to emotions. Sousuke had spent one movie night with Mama Matsuoka and her children and had been drowned in tears and used tissues after sitting through a nostalgic rewatching of The Fox and The Hound. Third was, unsurprisingly, their love for a fit body. Gou (and secretly Rin) had apparently inherited the trait from their mother who had been enamored with her husband’s muscles first, and his overwhelming kindness second. Fourth was that Matsuokas were horrible _sore losers_.

Which was how Sousuke found himself standing regretfully in the hallway outside his and Rin’s bedroom door as the other shoved blankets and pillows into his arms, still muttering under his breath angrily about his loss to Sousuke over Mario Kart.

“Rin,” Sousuke started, trying to interrupt Rin’s ranting. Once he got going, he wasn’t likely to stop until he’d burned himself out. “Rin -”

“I can’t believe I even agreed to date you,” Rin muttered, more to himself than to Sousuke. “But who could have blamed me right? With your stupid nice face, and pretty eyes.”

Sousuke set his mouth in a thin line as Rin heaped a teddy bear onto the top of the pile, nearly effectively blocking Sousuke’s view in front of him. He could still see Rin pacing around the room, huffing to himself. He didn’t dare move unless he wanted anymore scolding than he’d already gotten.

“You’d think you’d use those muscles for good, you asshole,” Rin said, a little louder this time. “But _no,_ instead you go and blue-shell your boyfriend who was clearly going to win!”

“Rin,” Sousuke tried again, weakly. “I beat you at Mario Kart. Are you seriously banishing me to the couch for the night?”

When Rin whipped around on him, Sousuke realized the error of his ways and bit back a groan of frustration. He pressed his face into the bear’s back, smushing it into the mountain of pillows and sheets in his arms. He glanced up long enough to see Rin leaning forward with his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face.

“The hell I am! Sleeping out there by yourself should make you think twice about using dirty tactics!” Rin hissed.

With that, he all but slammed the door in Sousuke’s face. Sousuke could hear the sounds of his feet padding on the soft carpet and the groan of their bed as he dropped into it. He stood out there for a good few more minutes, seriously wondering if he should risk opening the door and appealing to Rin and probably making things worse. Or, doing as Rin said and sleep on the goddamn couch. He looked down at the bear.

“Looks like its you and me then, huh?” Sousuke murmured.

He sighed through his nose and made his walk of shame to the couch. This is what he got for being so stupidly enamored with Rin from a young age and letting him win more than he should have. Sousuke couldn’t even bring himself to regret it. Rin was always best when he was smiling in triumph (or smiling at him, if he was honest).

Sousuke threw the pillows down before snapping the sheet and blanket out. He placed the bear at the top of the pillow, then situated himself down with an exasperated exhale. It was a bit of a tight fit, since his feet dangled off the couch. But he’d made due. A bit of shifting and one last forlorn look at the hallway met Sousuke before he was finally drifting off to sleep. Only the ticking of the kitchen clock resounded in the living room.

Sousuke winced a bit in his sleep. He was dreaming that he was being held down by some mountain cat, its sharp teeth inches from his neck. He ground his teeth trying to shift better on the couch, stuck between his dream and waking up. When the cat yelled “Oi!”, Sousuke jolted awake.

He blinked, vision fuzzy to see Rin glaring half-heartedly down at him from where he was perched on his chest. Sousuke brought his legs up to trap Rin between them. Rin looked away to the side, the little bear clutched between his hands. Sousuke rubbed at his eyes, not noticing the way Rin’s eyes followed the movement or how his eyes softened.

“Rin? What happened? Did you have a nightmare?” Sousuke asked, voice slurring.

Rin shook his head. He laid his hands down across Sousuke’s chest, the bear caught between them, and then rested his chin on top of them. His long lashes curved over his eyes, a sheepish look coming over his face. He twisted the fabric of Sousuke’s sleeping shirt.

“It wasn’t a nightmare,” Rin mumbled. “But I couldn’t sleep. Its no good if you’re not snoring in my ear.”

Sousuke frowned. He briefly considered dumping Rin on his ass. He didn’t. Rin tucked his face into the curve of Sousuke’s neck. Sousuke shivered at the ticklish feel of his lashes on his skin.

“Come back to bed,” Rin whined. “I’m not done being mad at you, but you can consider it the first step in making it up to me.”

“Just the first? What do I have to do after?” Sousuke grumbled around a yawn.

Sousuke could feel the devilish smirk against his neck. His heart rate jolted as he bought his arms up and around Rin’s body to keep him from moving away. Not that he would, anyway.

“Let me win tomorrow when we have a rematch,” Rin said simply.

Sousuke rolled his eyes. If it meant he could sleep in his own bed next to Rin again, he would do it. With a sigh of defeat, he let Rin drag him and teddy up by his arm, and followed him hand in hand into the room. Rin pushed him down  into the sheets with a bright and wicked smile as Sousuke closed his eyes in inevitable defeat, loving every second of it. The last thing Sousuke cared to remember was the feeling of Rin’s lips mapping every inch of him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> original here-->http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/142242982053/062i-beat-you-at-mario-kart-and-now-youre
> 
> The pretty eyes are a ref to Rinchan’s fanfic where Sou doesn’t think he’s pretty~ Because I immediately thought about it when I was writing Rin’s ranting. Also, leninmeringuepie & I have agreed that Sousuke is actually the one with secret shoujo vision, but only when it comes to Rin. Rin on the other hand is just shoujo 24/7.


End file.
